Bellatrix's Moment
by Justamomentinthewoods
Summary: A little VoldyXBella one shot. Bellatrix finally gets a moment with Lord Voldemort.


So this is a little Bellatrix and Voldy one shot. I don't think it's very good, but your opinion really means more anyway. So this is for my friend, lacerta95 She didn't want a snape and lily so i made this. (my first harry potter fanfic yay!). Anyway without further ado, my crappy Harry Potter fanfic!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own these characters, if i did well let's just say everything would be completely different and people would hate me :P

* * *

A felt a laugh throw itself from my throat as the powerful green light hit yet another victim.

"Ignorant mudbloods," I say kicking the body on the ground.

"Well done Bellatrix," I hear my master croon as he walked past me to look at my charge. I couldn't help but grin wildly at his approval, it was something I always desperately strived for. I wanted to please the Dark Lord because if I did… well that's my business.

"Thank you Master," I say giving a large curtsy.

"Back to the Manor before the muggle police find him," The Dark Lord said, taking out his wand and disappearing with an audible crack. The other Death Eaters followed suite and I quickly apparated so I could grab the seat closest to Master.

However I had to accept disappointment. When Malfoy Manor came into view Lucius had already claimed Voldemort's right and Pettigrew had his left. I felt my face morph into a scowl as I threw back the chair next to my husband and tossed myself into it. Rodolphus ignored my behavior as he usually did.

"Upset by the seating arrangement yet again Bella," He asked quietly. I knew it was meant to unnerve me but I fell into his trap anyway.

"Don't call me Bella," I gritted my teeth and turned my gaze to the real object of my love. I can understand why Rodolphus hates me, he wants a wife and I want the Dark Lord.

"You're all pitiful," Voldemort began taping a finger on the table to silence everyone's chatter. "The only really useful servant here is Bellatrix."

As the Dark Lord motioned to me I felt my heart swell in my chest.

"Thank you," I said standing up slapping my hands on the table in front of me. "Thank you my Lord!"

I stayed standing until Rodolphus grabbed my elbow and pulled me down.

"I need servants who will kill without hesitation. You're cowards. I want you all to go out and find and kill 2 muggles each tonight. If you can't do it- and believe me I'll know if you didn't- I'll have Bellatrix show you," Some Death Eaters flinched at what his words implied however I held my chin high while the Dark Lord spoke high of me. This is more than I could ever ask for. "What are you waiting for- go now!"

The most frightened of the bunch immediately disappeared from their place at the table. Even though the others took a bit longer everyone was gone before you could say "Filthy muggle-borns."

"Come Bellatrix," The Dark Lord waved for me to come forward and I quickly ran forward to sit in the seat next to him, pulling my chair so close that my knees brushed his.

"I'm pleased I have one person I can trust," He said leaning back. I knew I had a limited amount of time until the Death Eaters started arriving again with their charge so I knew this was my time to act. I don't have very many moments alone with the Dark Lord.

"My Lord may I ask something of you? I know I am unworthy but-," I had leaned forward a little and held my hands clasped in front of me before he stopped me.

"I will allow it- but only this time," He said. I nodded and examined his face. I've looked at him many times but this time I wasn't looking for evidence of approval. This time I was looking for much more.

I leaned over and I quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before retreating back to my chair. He looked at me confused at my request.

"My Lord," I couldn't help myself any longer. I had waited and waited for this moment I wasn't going to toss it away now that I had it. I placed my hands on the arm rests of his chair and shoved my lips where his should be. He didn't kiss back, or show any sign of emotion that I could see. When I pulled back his face was whipped of feeling. I had learned somewhere that a child conceived while under the effect of a love potion could not love because he wasn't made from real love.

Is this why no matter how hard I try he will never return my feelings? Of course it is. This is why I murder muggles and wizards alike. This is why I don't show any form of affection towards the man I'm tied to. All because some witch was so desperate to have the man she loved that she couldn't face the reality that she would never have him. I guess in a way we're alike. However we are also different, I will never sink that low. I want the Dark Lord to really appreciate my work, not because he's under the effects of some pink frilly liquid.

"Excuse me my Lord I-," I pulled away, I had gone far beyond the boundaries I had set for myself but Voldemort grabbed my wrist.

"I-," He started but a loud crack stopped him. Rodolphus stood across the room from us, dropping the corpses of what I assumed to be the muggles he killed on the floor.

"A snack for Naginia," He said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Well done," Voldemort released me and I went back to my chair, pushing it back to its appropriate place. My husband would be the one to ruin my moment. Now I might never know what Voldemort wanted. I couldn't hide my anger at this fact as Rodolphus sat beside me at the table and more Death Eaters cracked into the room.

He seemed pleased with himself. This is what we had come to, smiting each other. It was okay with me because I would get him back like I always did.

I looked back to my Lord who was looking over his servants. Oh how I wish I meant more to him! I'd get another chance though, I would show him with ever order obeyed, every muggle dead. Maybe if I bring the boy to him he'll see.

Yes, Lord Voldemort will be mine one day, make no mistake about that.

* * *

So..... tell me what you think since this is my 1st Harry Potter Fanfic I want some input. Instructive Criticism is in extreme demand :D


End file.
